


Dogs and Dates

by jxy_gxtsby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxy_gxtsby/pseuds/jxy_gxtsby
Summary: On a particularly unkind Wednesday, you spot a cute dog. What's someone got to do to pet a dog around here?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dogs and Dates

That Wednesday was turning out to be the worst Wednesday of your life, no, the worst day of your life. You slept through your alarm, you reached your workplace 30 minutes late, and you were so irritable and snappy at everyone that your boss sent you home for the day. “Please get some rest, (Y/N),” an exasperated Han Solo told you, pressing the bridge of his nose while guiding you out of his office. 

So here you were, walking around the big park in the city, hoping the fresh air would clear your mind. It was around 11 in the morning, the sun was shining bright, the grass was fresh and green. Through the sound of cars honking, you heard a small bark. You got excited at the thought of a dog, of petting a dog, and did a 360, trying to spot it.

That’s when you saw him. A tall, well-built figure, tan skin, and a mop of black curls sitting on top of his head. But what caught your attention was his dog, a small corgi with orange and white fur. The man and his dog were walking on the other side of the street, so you did what any sane person would do. You bolted across the street like there was no tomorrow.

The man and his dog stared at you in wonder and amusement. You were nearly hit by a car, but that didn’t matter. You got to the other side of the street. You walked up to the dog, looking between it and its owner. The man stared at you, and you stared back. He didn’t stop staring and neither did you. Only when the dog let out a sharp bark did the two of you shift your gaze to the corgi.

“Can I pet your dog?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks.”

“…”

You bent down and pet the dog’s head, it responding to your affection almost immediately. The guy chuckled. “What is it?” you asked, genuine curiosity in your voice. “It’s nothing,” he replied. “Just that BB-8 does not let anyone pet him so easily. You must have something special.” You shrugged. “I just like your dog. BB-8, right?” you directed the question to the small canine, receiving an enthusiastic wag of the tail and a series of barks in reply. You laughed and looked at the guy; he was now kneeling beside BB-8 as you played with him. 

After a few moments, you stood up, ready to leave. You gave BB-8 one last pat on the head before talking to his owner. “I’m (Y/N),” you said, sticking a hand out for the guy to shake. “Poe,” he replied, grabbing your hand with so much strength, you thought you heard a crack of your bones. Poe saw you wince and realised what he did, his cheeks going pink. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I got a bit too excited, my dog actually likes you and so do I.” As he finished his sentence, you stared at him with wide eyes, your mind processing what he just said. His expression mirrored yours as he stood with his mouth gaping open. “I didn’t…I mean, it slipped,” he scratched the back of his neck and bounced on his heels, radiating nervousness.

You chuckled a bit and shook your head, “It’s alright, it happens. Bye, Poe. Hope I run into you and BB-8 again.” Just as you were about to turn around and leave, Poe called your name. You turned around, a small smile on your face. “Yes, Poe?” He looked at his feet and then at you, his corgi staring between you and Poe. “I know we just met, but can we get a cup of coffee? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I under- “

“I’d love that.” Poe blinked at you, and unreadable expression on his face. You waited for his mind to form some comprehensive thoughts. “Ah, ah, okay, right.” You nodded and took BB-8’s leash from his hand and began walking the dog toward the nearest coffee shop. You turned behind to see Poe still glued to his spot. “You coming, or is your dog filling in on this date?” Poe quickly snapped out of it and ran after you and BB-8.

“This is a date?”


End file.
